Nitro Kart Mash-Up
by legionfulminante
Summary: A Crash Nitro Kart/Final Fantasy XIII crossover. Emperor Velo's Galaxy CIrcuit becomes even more exciting with the addition of four new teams.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: What is With These Lights?!

Lightning walked into her living room, where Serah and Snow were having a conversation. She sighed- she wasn't looking forward to seeing Snow today. "There you are, Lightning," Serah said cheerily. "Snow and I were just going to get pizza. You'll have the house to yourself." Not even Lightning heard when Serah softly added, "Again."

"That is, unless you want to come grab a slice with us," added Snow.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I would never," she replied. "I would sooner eat the backside of a trampled Gorgonopsid than think of going to grab a slice with-"

Lightning never got to finish that sentence, as a bright light filled her home and she, Serah, and Snow were lifted into the air, taking the house with them.

* * *

Hope had just come home from school, and he had plans to start on his science fair project with Alyssa and Elida. The three teens were in Hope's kitchen at the time, scrambling to see what Hope's parents left for an after-school snack.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Hope told the girls. "I just want to change out of my gym uniform."

Hope stepped off of the stool he'd been sitting on, but no sooner had he done that, the same bright light lifted Hope's house into outer space.

* * *

Fang and Noel had just come back from the hunt, and Vanille and Yeul were waiting for them inside one of Oerba's many tin houses. Had it been night, they'd have lit a fire in the village proper, but it wasn't quite dark enough to do that just yet.

"They're back!" Vanille was the one to spot her lifelong friend first. "Come on, let's go see what they got."

She and Yeul ran to the two hunters, expectant smiles on both of their faces. "What did you two hunt down for us this time?" asked Yeul.

"It's a doozy, I'll tell ya that much," replied Fang. "I'm gonna need to use that lift in the proper… uh…"

She felt all around her person in search of the keys. "Damn it, I must have left the keys in the house. Come on, guys, help me look for 'em."

When the door had been closed, that particular home was also sent into orbit by a bright light.

* * *

[A/N]: Hey guys, so happy to finally be starting this!  
I've been playing around with the idea of a Crash Nitro Kart/Final Fantasy 13 crossover in my head for a while now, so I figure it's about time to start expanding it into a story. Even though I never even finished Nitro Kart. Hm, maybe I should get back on that…  
Anyway, the action begins next chapter. See you there!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 13 belongs to Square Enix, and Crash Bandicoot belongs to… I don't even know anymore, but it's not me!


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning stepped out of the front door of her house. "What the…"  
She found herself in a large stadium, filled with tens of thousands of little green aliens in the stands, cheering. She wasn't sure if this was really happening or not, so as loudly as she could she yelled, "Serah! Snow! Get out here!"  
And of course they came, because yelling was _not_ a thing Lightning did for fun.  
"I'm… not the only one seeing this, right?" she asked the two.  
"The little green dudes?" asked Snow. "Yeah, no, I see them too."  
"This is weird." Serah sat on the step of the house. "Where are we? And how do we get back home? And _how are we even going to get our house back the way it was_?"  
"Let's try one question at a time," Snow said, chuckling. "Why don't we take a look around? I seriously doubt we're the only three people in this stadium."  
"Well, duh, look at all these misplaced houses." Lightning hated Snow's lack of common sense.  
The trio walked to the house nearest them, which was a stone rounded house with a wooden door and roof. As they approached it, a bright orange bandicoot walked out of the door, dropping the broken doorknob and walking down the steps to the stadium sand. He took a look around, obviously also amazed by the scenery.  
"Hey, you!" Lightning called. "Do you know the way back to Bodhum?"  
The bandicoot gave her a confused look, as if he had no idea what she was saying.  
"Great," Lightning said, exasperated. "Another idiot."  
As that was happening, two more bandicoots had emerged from the house, one smaller orange one with blonde hair in a ponytail, and one muscular, brown one with a mechanical arm and camouflage pants. "Hey!" the girl said to Light, Snow, and Serah. "Do you know how to get back to N. Sanity Island?"  
"N. Sanity Island?" repeated Serah. "I'm sorry, but we have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Hope sat outside of his house. He was a very intelligent teenager, so he knew that, if he thought about it long enough, he'd be able to come up with a way to get back to Palumpolum. But even if he did come up with something, there was the matter of his house. Even though sometimes his parents seemed oblivious, he knew they'd notice the entire house was gone. It was a thing that was kind of hard to miss.  
"Hope?" Elida called him. "If it makes you feel better, we're not the only ones here."  
Hope looked confused. "What..?" he asked.  
"Yeah, there's a bunch of other houses and people around this place, which by the way looks like a coliseum." Alyssa offered her arm, so that Hope could stand. "Let's go talk to a few of them. They might know a way for us to get back home."  
The three teens walked toward where the brunt of the people had gathered. On their way, they were passed up by an egg-shaped creature with a tiger, a polar bear, and a dingo-crocodile hybrid with mind-control helmets on their heads. They were headed for everyone else as well.  
This is a strange, strange place, thought Hope as they continued on.

* * *

Fang, Noel, Vanille, and Yeul reached the bottom of the throne first, and watched as everyone else began to gather there as well. "It would seem that, from the contents of everyone's conversations, no one knows what this place is," Yeul said to the others.  
Noel smiled amusedly. "Are you eavesdropping, Yeul? I think you've been hanging around Vanille too long."  
"Hey!" Vanille objected, putting her hands on her hips.  
This made Noel's smile turn into a full-blown laugh. "It's true. You can be a little gossipy sometimes with the women in the village. But, on to our current problem. If we don't know where we are, how are we ever gonna get back home?"  
Before any of them could answer Noel's question, a large, green alien began to speak to them via holograph.  
"I am Emperor Velo the 27th…"

* * *

"We race, or he destroys all of Pulse. That's real nice." Fang paced in front of her teammates, brandishing her lance. "At least that guy had the sense to be a holograph. Had he actually been here…" She thrust her lance into the ground to get her point across.  
"Yeah, but then we still wouldn't know how to get out of this place," Vanille pointed out. "Now, come on, it's time to go to the podium. We have to be presented as a team."  
The four Pulsians headed to the podium area, where they stepped onto a platform that was almost instantly lifted into the air. Below them, they could see an alien announcer with a microphone. All the teams had their own platforms, which were all different colors.  
The announcer began his announcing. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the eight teams that will race for your entertainment! As I announce each team, it's your job to make some noise!"  
The audience clapped.  
"Team Bandicoot!"  
The platform with Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Fake Crash levitated forward, and glowed dark blue.  
"Team Cortex!"  
The platform with Cortex, Tiny, N. Gin, and N. Tropy came forward this time, and glowed red.  
"Team Bodhum!"  
Lightning, Snow, and Serah were on a platform with Sazh, and theirs was the one to come forward this time. Their color was light blue.  
"Team Oerba!"  
This time, it was the Pulsian team's turn, and their color was pink. "Yech," Fang said, taking an immediate dislike to it.  
The announcer continued, with Team N. Trance, who were green; Team Palumpolum, who were given orange; Team Oxide, who were yellow; and finally, the white team, Team Miscellaneous…  
"Caius?" asked Noel. "What the… how the hell is Caius here? And why isn't he on our team?"  
"Because then that would give us five people," Fang said. "Look around; every team has four people, except that orange one, which seems to only have three. Besides, if one of us had to get the boot, I'm glad it's Caius. I'm not exactly crazy about the bloke, myself."  
In addition to Caius, Team Miscellaneous also housed Snow's right-hand man Gadot as well as Koala Kong and Nina Cortex.  
Hope looked around. "Why does our team only have three?" he asked the announcer.  
"Oh, that's fine; usually, the teams would choose an alternate, who would only race in emergencies. Since there's three of you, that just means you won't have one."  
Hope sighed- that certainly wasn't fair.  
When everyone else had chosen their alternate, cars fell down from the sky, in each team's respective color. These would be the cars they would race in. Velo came on the holograph again, prepared to make another announcement.  
"On to the first world: Terra."

* * *

[A/N]: I haven't done a play through of Nitro Kart in years, so this was really hard to write.  
I gave each team the colors that are displayed on the map when doing a non-team race. And yes, I know that Nina wasn't in the series at this time, but I needed another person for the miscellaneous team and she was the first person that popped into my head.  
Now, for some bad news: this story is getting put on hiatus indefinitely. I'm writing too many stories at once and it's starting to get overwhelming, so this one is getting put on hiatus since it's catered to a small niche. I'll come back to it when I finish up some of my other stories, or at least most of them. This shouldn't be hard at all, since Final Fantasy 13 Chicago only has five chapters left, and since I'm putting another story on the Wattpad website on semi-hiatus as well. I promise I won't forget about this though.

Disclaimer: If I owned either Final Fantasy or Crash Bandicoot, I would not have had the time on my hands to think up such a crossover.


End file.
